Sailor Amazons
by Lovely girl 10
Summary: Queen Nehellenia orders the Amazons Trio and Quartet to brainwash the Sailor Scouts into joining their Dead Circus by tainting their mirrors. It is up to Tuxedo Mask and Helios to get the girls back on the good side. Rated T for violent fighting. Full summary is inside.
1. Nehellenia's plan

Sailor Amazons

By: Lovely-Girl-10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Full summary: Queen Nehellenia was getting tired of seeing her Dead Circus minions being beaten time and time again by the Sailor Scouts, so she thinks up a plan to get back at the girls who have gotten under her skin. She at first wanted to kill them all, but another thought came to her on using the girls to her own advantage in finding the Golden Crystal. This is when she personally tells the Amazon Trio and the Amazon Quartet her plan on getting back at the Sailor Scouts; if they could taint the Sailor Scouts dream mirrors with something that makes them amazons in the Dead Circus, then they will slowly transform into their amazon counterparts. Meanwhile as this is going on, Tuxedo Mask meets up with Helios at the Dead Circus while he was looking for Serena and Rini and frees Helios from his imprisonment and they begin to try and form a plan to get the girls back to their former selves before the Dead Circus rules everything in the world.

Author's Note: _Hello, this is my very first Sailor Moon fanfiction story._ _I apologize in advance if I don't have the Amazons Quartet and the Trio perfect like how they were in the first anime in the 90's. I am quite rusty on remembering how they are supposed to act, because I remember them as a kid while watching Sailor Moon. This is my own alternate universe of what it would be like for the Sailor Scouts to be turned into the bad guys. This is going to be the first of the three Sailor Moon stories I will create._

Chapter 1- Nehellenia's plan

Queen Nehellenia fussed over the new failure Zirconia and the Amazon Trio have done to get rid of the Sailor Scouts. It was only the tenth time they had failed to show some backbone to the powerful girls. "What am I going to do with them?" The queen groaned. "Taking care of the Sailor Scouts should be easy pickings for them, but they have to let their little lemurs do the jobs for them. Sometimes I don't know why they can't just turn things around by making the girls mess up in their own game."

Something had to be done about this mess up, but how Nehellenia was going to do that she was not certain. It was until she thought of a brilliant idea that she chuckled upon it. "No wait, how about instead of killing off the Sailor brats, perhaps I should make them turn against being on the good side. Oh I can already imagine how this is going to go! I must report this to Zirconia and my Amazons at once!" Nehellenia walked toward her mirror and it immediately showed her Zirconia and the Amazon Trio just going over their next plan of action, along with the shadowed figures of the Amazoness Quartet hiding up in the air of the Dead Moon Circus tent.

Zirconia turned to see Nehellenia standing in the mirror right next to him. "My Queen, what is it that you want? Can't you see that I am busy?"

Nehellenia shrugged. "Don't you take that tone with me! I have simply come here to offer the Amazons Trio and Quartet a new job that I want them to do concerning the Sailor Scouts."

"What could be any better than just looking through the men,women and children to find where Pegasus is?" Fish Eye sighed as she took a stand to look at the queen with confusion. Hawk's Eye and Tiger's Eye were in a standstill as if they couldn't decide if the queens new plan was going to be a good one or not but they looked up with Fish Eye to find out what the answer might be.

"Believe me Fish Eye, I have a very brilliant plan to finally snatch the Sailor Scouts and put them in their place so that they don't disturb us on our work." Queen Nehellenia explains. "You, Tiger's Eye, Hawk's Eye and the Amazon Quartet are going to turn the Sailor Scouts against all that they stand for and to join in on our Dead Circus family by brainwashing them into thinking that they are amazons like you."

"But how do you think we are going to do that?" Tiger's Eye asks, his eyes wide in shock.

"They are too powerful to get close." Hawk's Eye warned as his eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"It may seem that way when they are on the offensive, but I believe for this plan to work its course you must do the job in the middle of the night when the Sailor Scouts are in their little dream worlds. Once you check to see if they pose a threat while they are sleeping, you should use one of your weapons or the spell that I will provide you with to merge it with the girls. The spell will take hold of the girls and make them think that they work for us and that they will do whatever I say." Nehellenia adds.

"And what will you do with them once we bring them here?" Zirconia asks curiously, feeling a bit amused by the idea of the Sailor Scouts being Amazons in the Circus, "Will they become another job for me to take care of?"

"No, the Sailor Scouts will not become a bother to you once I have them under my full control." Nehellenia states with her head held high. "I expect you Amazons to do your job correctly and make sure that you get all of the scouts. Let me know when you have succeeded." With that out of the way, she vanished from the mirror and the Amazons started to get to work.

XXXXXX

VesVes, the beast tamer of the Amazons, walks alone on the highway disguised as a ordinary school girl as she studies the houses to see if she can find her potential target; Sailor Mars. She did check for any sign of the girl with the same description at the school, but it was clear that the Sailor Scout would not hang around at the school in the dead of night. That was when she finally spotted a little shrine with a light of a candle on in one of the rooms.

VesVes stepped closer to investigate what was going on, and found that everyone in the shrine was asleep for the night. The old grandfather, who VesVes suspected to be the head of the household, was snoring loudly in his sleep. The two crows are in their cages, snuggling closer to keep warm from the cold air. There was also a girl with the same long black hair and the fierce look of determination of a Sailor Scout that can control the fire within the palms of her hand.

"She looks to be fast asleep." VesVes concludes as she tiptoes over the creaking floorboards, sometimes the floor would squeak loud enough to wake up the crows, but before the birds could warn their master, VesVes uses her Amazon stone to knock them out cold with a wack to the head. "Now that's how you knock out two birds with one stone." She chuckled to herself as she crouches down to study the sleeping girl.

"Better get this done quick, otherwise she will wake up to battle with me." VesVes said as she took out one of the spell-books that Zirconia gave to her so that she can put the girl under a spell. There are five spell-books in total for the Amazons to use if they ever couldn't master one of their Amazon Stones or in using their mirror-trap devices to force the dream mirrors to come out of hiding. But since that the Amazons Trio and Quartet were fast learners, they didn't even bother with the books until tonight. VesVes uttered the spell in the correct manner, quietly so that the girl underneath her couldn't hear, and watched silently for any sign of the girl turning into an amazon. There is a moment when the girl's dream mirror appeared in the illusion where the magic spell slowly taints the mirror, turning it into a crusty red color from the usual pink color the mirror once had.

The girl woke up, but her eyes were vacant and under a trance. She looks over to VesVes and asks quietly. "Who are you? Why do I feel so hot under these covers?" She stood upright in her bed not taking her eyes off of the amazon.

VesVes smiled slyly. "I won't answer your questions here. You are better off asking as soon as we get back to the Circus." With that job complete, VesVes actually thought that whatever spell Queen Nehellenia said had done the job better than she expected. The girl didn't recognize her, let alone attack her with her Sailor Scout powers. Queen Nehellenia did say on a note in the book that once the spell is set on a person of its choosing, their memories will remain off for as long as they do not get woken up from their trance. VesVes stood up and walks out of the room, never once looking back to see if the girl would follow her to the Circus. She already knows that the girl will follow her wherever she goes until Queen Nehellenia tells her differently.

XXXXX

CereCere and Hawk's Eye were checking out the house that Sailor Venus was said to live in, Hawk's Eye was looking at her numerous pictures of her school photos along with her pictures and comic books of her as Sailor V. CereCere didn't care about the pictures and just wanted to get the job done and go home.

"Do you really need to look at all of her stuff?" CereCere complained softly.

Hawk's Eye merely rolled his eyes at her. "Why not? We also need to figure out who we want her to be once when we administer the Amazon Spell on her. I am thinking that when she joins the circus, perhaps she should be a skilled horse rider. No, a sword swallower- or maybe she would be good as a magician since she was disguised as this person in the book."

CereCere shook her head in annoyance. "It will be daytime before he makes up his mind." As Hawk's Eye was talking over which kind of job Sailor Venus, or at least the girl who plays as her, would do as a member of the Circus, CereCere walked upstairs to see that the girl was in her room sound asleep. Probably dreaming about of sugar plums or of guys making out with her, either way all of that was going to be put to a halt.

"Hawk's Eye, you better get in here and do your job!" CereCere shouted quietly as she spooks him away from the comic books. "You can decide what job to put her in later."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever girl!" Hawk's Eye said, a little bit insulted that he didn't get to finish reading the book. He took out one of the black circles from his pocket and placed it on top of the sleeping girl's head. The black circle then changed immediately into an orange color and implanted itself in the girl's head. The girl flinched as this was done and went back to her dream as if nothing had happened. The dream mirror is later shown in an illusion for CereCere to watch in her Amazon Stone as Sailor Venus' dream mirror was then tainted from its pink color to a wrapped up mirror in the orange ribbons like it was a present hiding underneath the tree.

"What do we do with her now?" Hawk's Eye asks as he picks up the girl bridal style in his arms.

"We leave back to the Circus." CereCere answers sharply as she commands her Amazon Stone to teleport her and Hawk's Eye back to their home.

XXXX

Tiger's Eye found the house where Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon were hiding out in and he didn't have any trouble of sneaking inside without any onlookers watching him. He teleports to the bedroom with his flaming portal and makes sure to be quiet in his footsteps. He wasn't sure why, but when he looked at the sleeping form of who he believed to be Sailor Moon was tossing and turning in her sleep. Her blond buns are a complete mess and he fears that some of her hair is in tangles around the bed.

"Note to self," Tiger's Eye states to nobody but himself as he relaxes. "When Sailor Moon gets into the Circus trend, make her wear numerous buns in her hair." He bends on his knees as he climbs up on the bed and stares down at her chest, muttering his usual command to extract the dream mirror from her body. "Three." The dream mirror is brought out in a small bright light and the mirror lies in waiting for its use.

Tiger's Eye then takes out one of the spellbooks Queen Nehellenia commanded Zirconia to give to him and he utters one of the spells to come and taint the dream mirror and turn Sailor Moon's intentions from her routine of protecting dreams to working at the circus. A illusion of dark tentacles came out from the book and then constricted itself around the mirror, tainting it into a dull white color for the edges. The glass of the mirror became clouded and some small cracks are sustained from the spell.

In the next moment, Sailor Moon woke up in a trance, her deep blue eyes are vacant and it looked like she could stare into someones dreams with just one glance. Tiger's Eye was spooked by her gaze for a moment before he asked her a simple command. "Show me where Sailor Mini Moon is hiding in your house. Once we get her in our possession, we can go back to the Circus together." The zombified Sailor Moon said nothing and did exactly as he commanded. He did the same thing with Sailor Mini Moon as she slept, fully ignoring the item that she had on her desk. Once the job was complete, Tiger's Eye led the two Sailor Scouts to the circus. Sailor Moon mindlessly follows him while carrying the sleeping child in her arms.

XXXX

"Okay, now to get this girl on Queen Nehellenia's side." JunJun told herself as she wacked her Amazon Stone in the sleeping form of Sailor Jupiter's chest and extracts the mirror. She had already put a spell on the girl to make her numb to the feel of the Stone puncturing her body and to put her in a deep sleep so that the Amazon could work peacefully without any interruptions.

JunJun then brings out one of the black circles that Hawk's Eye gave to her before they set off to find the scouts and places it on the girls forehead. When the black circle changed into a green color, JunJun couldn't help but be amazed at the sight.

Once the girl was under her spell, JunJun asked. "Can you get up now?" The girl did so and looked at her with an empty stare as if she were seeing a ghost. "Good. That's exactly what I wanted from you. Now we can go back home."

"Where is 'home'? Please be more specific." The girl said in a monotonus voice and blinks.

"At the circus. Please follow me- uh what is your name? Your real name, I mean." JunJun asked, tired.

"Lita. I am called Lita." Lita answered.

JunJun shrugged. "When we get to the circus we should change your name a bit to make it more interesting. Come close by me and we can teleport to the circus together." Lita obeyed her and the green Amazon Stone took them away to their home.

XXXX

Fish Eye and PallaPalla had already teleported to Sailor Mercury's house and didn't disturb her in her sleep as they studied their surroundings for any sort of traps. Upon seeing that they had nothing to worry about, the girls relaxed as they began to devise a plan for the sleeping girl.

PallaPalla was the first to break the ice. "What shall we do to her, Fishy?"

Fish Eye became annoyed at the small Amazons irritating nicknames she usually gives to people who are close to her and slapped her dragon hands across her hair. "I say we give her a good dose of the magic we have for her. You memorize the spell needed while I get the mirror to come out." She then whispered her third command to reveal the dream mirror from the remaining sailor scouts body while PallaPalla worked on a spell to numb the pain.

"She will also need a Amazon circle to make her more pretty!" PallaPalla adds as she takes out one of the black circles to place on the sleeping girls forehead. She did have some trouble to keep that black circle on since it fell off three times before Fish Eye took it away. "Hey! I wanted to do the job!"

"I have a better idea." Fish Eye said as she pulled the dream mirror up to her level and grinds the black circle in the top of the mirror and then she lets it go so that the mirror can travel into the deepest depths of the sleeping girls mind and body. "If her body won't accept the black circle, there are other ways of getting it in her mind." She watches as a light blue circle came up on top of Sailor Mercury's forehead within a blink of an eye.

"Shall we go back home and tell Queen Nehellenia the news?" PallaPalla asks. Fish Eye nods her answer as she picks up the sleeping girl in her arms and summons her water portal to return to the circus with the young amazoness in toe.

XXXXX

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There will be more coming soon.


	2. Darien goes to the Circus

Sailor Amazons

By: Lovely-Girl-10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

 _In this chapter, we get to see what our girls have become in the circus along with Darian trying to figure out what is going on while helping Helios escape._

Chapter 2- Darien goes to the circus

Darien was studying his history homework about the Russian Revolution to keep his thoughts away from what had happened this morning. He went to Serena's house to pick her up for school, but from what he heard from Luna, Artemis, and Diana, she has not been seen since last night, neither has Rini. With this in mind, he tried to go to the other Sailor Scouts houses to see if they knew that their leader and their princess was missing in action, but his heart broke when he learned that the girls were no where to be found. He tried to look for any clues to where he could find the girls, but aside from the crows that have suffered a headache and Rini's item that she left behind on her desk, he was having bad luck.

Darien was sitting alone in Rini's room after trying to busy himself with schoolwork and making notes to keep the girls' homework for them when they get back. The cats were busy trying to search for any clues, but when they learned that there is nothing left behind by the girls, they wept quietly under the bed over the loss of their beloved Sailor Scouts. Darien puzzled over what could have happened in the middle of the night that made Serena disappear without even a note to tell Darien where she was. Then a thought came to him. "Of course, it has to be the Dead Moon Circus! They would be the cause of all this."

"Indeed, it is prince." Pegasus appeared inside of the orb right in front of him. Darien knew that the orb is how Rini and Pegasus talk to one another whenever she is upstairs in her room. Serena and Rini told him about that a while ago when they were hanging out at home.

"Pegasus, do you know anything about what happened to the girls?" Darien asks, full of concern.

The horse shook his head. "I don't. I have been trying to contact Rini throughout the morning, but I can't seem to reach her anymore. I think the Dead Moon Circus did something bad to them to make it so."

"Then I have to go back over there and get them out!" Darien stood up quickly and began to run out of the room before Pegasus stopped him.

"I wouldn't run in there without a plan prince. We don't even know what they will do to you if you decided to appear at the circus for a rescue mission. And you don't have the rod to protect yourself from the Lemures the Amazons have under their shadows."

Darien walks back to the desk and slams his hands on the opposite sides. "Then what do you think we should do?"

"First, if you plan on going to the circus, I would like to accompany you while I can speak to you through the orb. You will need my help most likely since that your girls are not here. Second, you will need to go unnoticed while you are inside to help me get my body back from Queen Nehellenia's clutches. For some strange reason last night while my physical body was still captured in her web, it seems to have lost its mechanism to keep me under her control." Pegasus explains.

"Why haven't you gone back to your body yourself?" Darien asks.

"I will explain that later while we search for the circus. For now, lets get going." Pegasus says as the light in the orb dims to nothing. Darien picks up the orb and walks out of the room, intent on searching for the circus tent.

XXXXXX

It didn't take long for Darien to finally locate the Circus tent where he and Pegasus can search for clues. Hiding the orb inside of his jacket, Darien took the time to look at the new posters that the circus had on display. All the posters ever said were about some sort of new entertainment that has just come to the circus today. Darien and Pegasus didn't know what the new entertainment could have in mind, but they suspected that it had something to do with the Sailor Scouts. "I have a bad feeling about this Pegasus." Darien whispered as he found his way inside of the tent.

It was dark inside of the tent with only the light of the outside being the only thing to light the way in the entrance. Darien walks cautiously while looking around for any enemy that might recognize him, but he found that there was no lemures so he took a breath. "Welcome to the new and improved Dead Moon Circus where we will provide you with endless excitement and plenty of opportunity to dream about what you could be like in the near future." Darien recognized the voice to be Hawk's Eye's as he appears in the room from the spotlight shining in his direction. "We hope that your stay has become as interesting as ours. Now onto the show! Turn your attention to the circus ring on your left..." Darien turns to where Hawk's Eye is pointing to while keeping his eye on the Amazon. He noticed that something about Hawk's Eye was off. Instead of seeing the overconfident, cunning attitude, Darien can see that Hawk's Eye's eyes looked like he was hypnotized and the way he looks around reminds him awfully of a unfeeling robot. "This is where our newest knife thrower Water's Eye will demonstrate her knife throwing skills to you all. Whatever distance her target is, she can exceed expectations. Now lets watch and see what she will show." The light shines down on the ring and it shows the person that Darien recognizes as Amy, the smartest one of the Sailor Scouts, but she has undergone a change that he can easily see.

She has three loops of hair right alongside her head and her hair has turned a darker shade of color. She has a simple pale shade of blue for her suit and a small dark blue skirt that has points on the edges to match her hair. Her high heeled boots are in the same color scheme as well. She also had some dark blue eyelid makeup and a small light sky blue circle on her forehead. She has some light blue pearls in her hair and a light blue circle in the center of her suit. She picked up some knives that were on the floor and looks around for her target, after finding it within range at the top of the tent, she throws her knife hard and fast in the air. The audience was amazed at the swiftness of her attack. No average knife thrower would be able to keep their knives in the air to get the target. When another target came by to the entrance of the tent, Amy, without looking to see where the target was, swung her next knife over her shoulder and it hit the bulls eye. The crowd went wild after that.

"Thank you for the show you have given us Water's Eye." Hawk's Eye said as the light dimmed from the ring and Amy disappeared in the darkness. "Now view the ring on your right. This is where our newest hypnotist, Love's Eye will show how powerful her mind abilities really are. For this one we will need volunteers for her to work on." Darien wondered with suspicion on what they did to mess with Mina. When the light shined on the ring, no one was there. Hawk's Eye dimmed the light and then called out. "Come on Love's Eye, we are not here to play hide and seek! CereCere, bring her in here!" A moment later, Mina appeared right behind him with a hypnotized CereCere in toe as she beckoned Hawk's Eye to join her in the ring.

"Are you kidding me? I am busy here girl! Go test out your volunteer in the ring right away! And don't come back up here to get me to join you." Hawk's Eye said, watching as the girl playfully pouted and went to do her job. Darien took a look at Mina's outfit and cringed over what the Dead Circus crew had done to her. She had very high boots that just about reach to her waist. Her dark orange skirt took on a flowing leafy look and her long sleeves had orange ribbons tied to her shoulders. Her stomach and cleavage is exposed. The colorful bra she has on just about made Darien turn his gaze away from the sight of her. ' _Merciful moons! Why did they have to make her look like one of those pole dancers?! This is not what Mina would have wanted.'_ He thought to himself and gulped silently. The eye mask that Mina usually has has undergone a change to dark orange and her red ribbon in her hair is gone, replaced with two orange ribbons on the ends of her hair with some orange jewels.

"I am not sticking around for this act." Darien said to himself and takes this as his cue to leave and find Pegasus' physical body. He doesn't know whether he would handle what the Dead Circus did to his girls or not, but he knew that he didn't want to find out for a while at least. The audience didn't pay any heed of him leaving the show as he slips into another room of the tent to start his new mission. "Okay Pegasus, tell me where to find your body."

XXXXX

It took them quite a while to find Pegasus' body inside of the tent, nearly 5 minutes in on the search. Pegasus was keeping a lookout for any sign of Zirconia or Queen Nehellenia, but there was no sign of either of his enemies. It was almost as if like a nightmare they have vanished without a trace. He couldn't decide if this was a good thing or a bad thing and he intends to find out once he gets his body back.

They found the body tangled up in the spider webs as it just hangs around in the looming darkness of the tent. To Darien, it almost looked like Pegasus' body was like a puppet on strings waiting for someone to come play with him. He placed the orb right in front of the body watching as the horse used his magic to disappear from the orb and heads straight for his body. Darien took out one of his roses and cuts the very thin parts of the web that cold no longer hold onto the body anymore and when Pegasus' body slips through the sticky substance Darien caught his body before it slams in the ground.

"Thanks for the help prince." Pegasus said as he struggles to get himself back up on his feet, his arms and legs felt a bit numb from not putting them in use for so long. Darien helps him to his feet and dusts off the rest of the cobwebs that are still hanging onto his clothes. "Now lets go back to the show and study who we are up against."

"Um Pegasus..." Darien started to say before Pegasus shushed him and told him to call him by his real name. "Helios, now don't you think this will be a good time to explain what you wanted to tell me before we came here."

Helios stopped for a moment, realizing that Darien was right. "Alright. I will tell you, but only if you promise to keep it between us." Darien swore his promise that he won't tell anyone else and waits for Helios to continue. "I think the reason Queen Nehellenia's spell on me has relinquished its hold is because something has happened to her. The only two ways I could be free from her are to either find the golden mirror and get me to return to the body willingly or to kill the one who has unleashed the spell in the first place. Queen Nehellenia has most likely been killed by her latest creations who she tried to take control over."

Darien didn't say anything as he considered what Helios might be saying is true. There could be some sort of pull that the girls did to eliminate the queen while they were brainwashed. He also knew this to be true in retrospect of rescuing Helios from his prison; if the queen was still alive, she would have killed him right at that moment for trying to steal the boy back.

Helios tapped Darien's shoulder to get him back to the real world. "I think in the meantime, we better stay low in getting to know what the Sailor Scouts have now become in order to figure out how to save them from this spell they are under."

"What could be worse than a knife thrower and a hypnotist that is showing off her abdomen?" Darien was afraid to ask. Helios didn't answer as they went back to see the rest of the show. But along the way, they spotted someone who is just about ready to head for the stage. A girl with brown hair tied up in a ponytail who the boys believed to be Lita or Sailor Jupiter as she is called when she puts on the suit. Her barrette is actually a little light green rose that sits on top of her head while her shoulders are protected by some sort of armor pieces of the same color. Her skin is tanner than what her skin was before and Darien wondered on how that changed overnight, quite possibly it was the magic on the spell that was placed on the girl. Much like Amy and Mina, Lita's forehead has the Dead Moon Circus circle in the same color as her roses. Speaking of roses, she has two of them on her waist like they are a dress design while two more rested on her wrists and for her suit she just has a small light green undergarment hiding underneath her dark green strips of the dress she wears on her body with a colorful green top to cover her chest. Unlike the girls who have the high boots, Lita is wearing light green sandals.

Lita, or what appeared to be her, turned to look at the boys who are just coming into the room with either a look of concern or of disbelief at the act Darien is doing. He looked like he wanted to puke. "Oh dear, another person who seems to have misplaced his appetite for the show. I apologize in advance if you seem to be not up for the show they have in there. That will simply not do for our first timers. Come with me and I will show you a much more extravagant entertainment to soothe your sickness." Not wanting to ignite the girls irritation for disobeying her command, the boys followed her to another tent where it appears to be much for roomier for the audience to watch the show. "We have just changed up this room so that our customers can feel like they are at home. Please choose any seat you like and my girls RayeRaye, SerenSeren and RiniRini will give you the best we have to offer."

Helios gave his thanks as he hoists Darien to take a seat at one of the lounge chairs that Lita had provided for them. Darien didn't know whether he should ask if Lita remembered who he was for he feared that she would probably not due to the magic spell cast on her so he said nothing. He even suspects that when she mentioned the names of the girls she listed, he with no doubt figured that Lita has a different name as well while at the circus. Maybe while he recuperates he can think up a plan to get Rini and Serena out of the circus.

The sound a music-box is swimming in his ears starts off quiet in the background but then it grows louder and louder as he and Helios looks around in the dark room but there was not very much light showing who would be coming in the darkness. That is until they spot a figure in the shadows twirling in the shadows as the person passed underneath the one spotlight in the middle of the ring. There wasn't much to see from the figure besides the silhouette of a skirt and the ballerina shoes, but Darien caught a glimpse of the rabbit-like ponytails on the young girls head.

"Rini." Darien whispered, trying not to shutter at the sight of the girl before him as the lights began to switch on to show her form. As expected, Rini looks like she is in a pink suit with a skirt to go with her look. Her legs are covered with the long white socks and the dark pink flat shoes adorned her feet. On her skirt she has a dark pink heart in the middle of her thin belt and a big dark pink ribbon was tied to the back of her waist. The insides of her bracelets are dark pink while the pearls around it are a lighter color. Her top of the dress has some strips of dark pink and her light pink necklace is shining bright against the harsh light. Her shoulder pads, like Lita, have a dark shade of pink and on her hair she is shown to have lots of pearls. On her forehead is a heart shape from where the circle should have been but it is not, Darien thought that perhaps the spell changed in order to better suit the girl to be under its control. Even more striking is her hair. It is still short and a little bit poofy but it looked like her hair is flowing in the wind like how Serena's hairstyle is. The music-box she is dancing to is just about hypnotic to the boys if they listened to it for too long. She began to move her long legs from the left to the right as she lifts them up with much grace and beauty and then twirls on her tiptoes. While she is doing this, she can be heard singing.

" _Why do you hide inside your dreams,_

 _When there is death waiting at the seams,_

 _All I see is empty glee_

 _No more happiness for me_

 _It feels good to dance all day_

 _To spin to twirl to go away_

 _Dreams are not real_

 _They don't possess the same means as death_

 _How will I dream when all I get is emptiness?_

 _Will death be my friend when I meet its embrace?_

 _I will wait when that time comes"_

Darien and Helios covered their mouths to keep from gasping in horror. Rini sounded like she was messed up not only in her calm and deathly gaze but even her song sounded like she is seeking a death-wish. Helios personally thought that this is not what his precious maiden should be thinking about in her dreams. When he tried to get her to turn his way by sending signals into her head, all he got was her blank state as if whatever he is doing is not working.

The music-box that was playing the music for the ballerina quieted down and she vanished inside of the shadows. Just when someone else was going to come up to the stage and perform for the audience, Darien couldn't take it anymore and tried to flee the room, only to find that Serena was standing beside the exit as she watched him in a disapproving glare. From what he could see of his princess she underwent a change as well. Her hair is surrounded in a mess of buns on top of her head, not just her regular buns, but numerous ones that have wrapped up her long flowing hair across from one another. She is much more tanner than before and her hair is decorated with some white pearls on her head. Some white feathers are on her shoulders and it almost hides the neckline with a yellow ball in the center of her throat. Her suit and her skirt is white but the middle section of the suit is colored gold from her chest to the end of the skirt. Her shoes awfully reminded Darien of Sailor Uranus' shoes but Serena's was white while the outer Sailor Scout had darker ones.

"What do you think you are doing leaving my daughters show?" Serena said in a low tone as she glares at the boy in front of her. She blinks her eyes at him and Darian could see that her eye shadow is white like the rest of her uniform. "Don't think that you can play clueless with me. I know of the reason why you are here."

Darien couldn't help but challenge her with a question of his own. He had to keep himself together to not fall down to the ground in sight of the girl. "Do you now? Or are you just saying this just to scare me back into watching Rini doing her death dance? I am not falling for any of this Serena-"

Her face scrunched up as Darien could feel the sudden urge to cower in fear of her. He really wasn't sure what was going on with his body but it is not obeying him in standing up to her. "I don't answer to that name any longer! You should know a great deal that I will not allow this type of behavior while my daughter and I are entertaining our guests. I am SerenSeren and that is how I am to be in my new Dead Moon Circus!"

She turned her attention to Helios who is scared stiff from watching Rini on the stage and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care in the least of what happens to you mister. You took up too much space in that tent where the queen had coddled you up like you were her precious toy she doesn't want anyone else to play with. Still I should thank you for getting yourself out of there and to give us more room to do our show. But if you keep making goo-goo eyes on my star pupil you will have to undergo a lot of changes to fully join in our circus. And trust me, you would _not_ like what we have in stored for newcomers who want to try." She snaps her fingers in the air and shouts on top of her lungs. "Tiger's Eye! Show these two ungrateful customers outside where they can spend the rest of their boring lives in the real world. Their dreams don't have what we are looking for."

Darien tried to protest, to make Serena listen to him, but his words died down in his throat as he tried to say a good comeback to jog her memory of him. Whatever he wanted to say, she wasn't going to let him do it. As he and Helios are escorted out of the circus by Tiger's Eye, he took a quick glance to see if the amazon was brainwashed like his friend Hawk's Eye, but he noticed that the man had no empty hypnotized look in his eyes. He didn't want to get his hopes up that Tiger's Eye would go easy on him and Helios so he remained quiet as they spotted the light at the end of the tunnel.

XXXXX

Author's Note: Here is the second chapter! Hope you liked how I introduced the new villains one by one. We have yet to see what Sailor Mars has become but she will not show up until the next couple of chapters. Next chapter will be coming soon! Stay tuned!


	3. Meeting in secret

Sailor Amazons

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Amazoness Scouts

By: Lovely girl 10

Chapter 3- Meeting in secret

Tiger's Eye tries not to cringe and look away from what was happening to Hawk's Eye and CereCere. He and Fish Eye should have been thankful that they dodged that scenario. And that they dodged what Queen Nehellenia and Zirconia had gone through.

 _"_ Was there any resistance from those two you dealt with eariler Tiger's Eye?" SerenSeren asks in a bored voice as she is brushing her daughters hair with a brush. The mother-daughter duo are seated on Queen Nehellenia's old throne with the little pink dancer sitting on her mothers lap with her eyes closed in concentration. Water's Eye and Love's Eye have already gone to bed in their separate tents as to get their energy recharged for tomorrow morning. LitaLita and ReiRei are staying up for a while before they will hit the hay as well. They had to go over some things on the list that had to be done like checking the customer list and practicing their new tricks for tomorrow. Hawk's Eye and the Amazon Quartet could not be seen throughout the rest of the night but Tiger's Eye suspected that they are sleeping at their posts around the circus tent to be ready for the next morning of greeting and entertaining the guests.

Tiger's Eye looked at his creation dead in the eye and said. "The dark haired boy was a bit stubborn. He looked like he wasn't finished with what he wanted to say to you. He fought me every single chance he got when he was away from you. The white haired boy however was more considerate in leaving the circus willingly."

SerenSeren grins, some mischief in her deep blue eyes. "That poor boy doesn't know who he is dealing with. If he ever tries to sneak his way into my Dead Moon Circus once again, I will not be merciful in breaking his mind."

Tiger's Eye shivered as he remembered what had happened last night. "Like how you did to the queen and Zirconia?"

SerenSeren stops brushing as she considers what he said. Silently she looks up to the very top of the circus tent where she and her friends kept their little toys of what remained of the lemures they played around with at the show. Some of the lemures were hanged from the tightropes that LitaLita had used against them. A few were impaled in the chest or in the neck or in the eyes from the knives that Water's Eye used as her toys. Others were burned alive from ReiRei's fire serpent at the show. Among the numerous corpses of the lemures, the bodies of Zirconia and Queen Nehellenia were hanging by the spider webs like mere puppets whose role in the show has come to an end. The queen's body was not only impaled by the huge knife in her chest, but her clothes were torn and burned to a crisp and her throat was tightly wound up to choke the life out of her. Tiger's Eye remembers when the queen tried to command SerenSeren to release her, the queen could barely get her sentence out as SerenSeren shuts off her emotions and made the queen do the same and surrender to her death. Zirconia suffered the same fate but his death was more swift and easily demolished since he was created from the queen to be her servant.

SerenSeren gazes down at Tiger's Eye and replies. "We had to teach her a lesson Tiger's Eye. Nobody commands the amazons to do whatever they are commanded to do. Soon everyone will understand how strong and resilient the Amazoness Scouts really are and they will want to join in on our new Dead Moon Circus."

"Do you think they will believe that with all of the killing sprees you are doing to our lemures?" Tiger's Eye asked in concern, he wasn't sure if he or Fish Eye will be able to give her any more of their faithful servants to be used as target practice. It pained him to see them die at the hands of their newest creations.

"They will believe whatever Love's Eye will tell them to believe. I will have to make sure that she doesn't go and eat up their dream mirrors to energize herself with. Same thing with LitaLita, but she is more reasonable in having her plants eat the dream mirrors for her." SerenSeren explains. "It does get messy when they extract the dream mirrors without killing their victims, but it will be profitable for our new puppets to serve us when they are without their mirrors."

"They will be like zombies." RiniRini comments in a daze as if getting sleepy. "They won't even dream of escaping." Tiger's Eye shivered as he looked down to the floor. He was thankful that Fish Eye came to him and put her hand on his shoulder to give him comfort.

"I have come to report that ReiRei and LitaLita have gone to bed. Would there be anything else that you would require of us?" Fish Eye said with a calm tone of voice. Tiger's Eye thought for a moment that he could detect a hint of fear in her eyes.

SerenSeren shook her head. "Not for tonight. You two are free to do whatever you like in the meantime before our next show comes in the morning. I am setting up your new task of keeping an eye on the two boys who I have dealt with earlier. I cannot have them entering the circus by any means necessary. If I catch you goofing off on your job, I will make a means to use you as target practice for my friends." She carried her daughter in her arms and left to her tent, leaving the two amazons to think over what she said.

Neither of the amazons dared to voice their opinions on the dangers that they were bound to face if they break the rules. But they would try to make the best of it. They left the circus to search out the two boys.

XXXXX

It didn't take long for them to find the boys hanging around Sailor Moon's old house by the window in the attic. Tiger's Eye and Fish Eye were disguised in a usual white t-shirt and dark blue pants and a long skirt. From what they can see in the windows, the spell they did on the Sailor Scouts' parents is still working like a charm. They used that spell while they were abducting the Scouts for the circus to make the parents believe that their children have gone on vacation to the Bahamas for a whole month, they even extended their spell to the school so that they believe the same thing and withheld the homework. At least, the parents won't be expecting their lost children to come back, but the amazons couldn't put that spell onto the cats, so they figured the cats were immune to those type of spells.

On the other side of the window, Darien and Helios were trying to come up with a plan to find out the source of the spell to bring back the girls from their trance. One of them suggested that they should just slap the girls hard in the head to get them back to their senses, but it didn't seem likely because of what Serena did to them back at the circus. Darien didn't want to be caught in that situation again. The other likely scenario, from what Helios said, is that their dream mirrors were tainted so much that they will need to be cleansed.

"Exactly how is it possible that the dream mirrors can be tainted?" Darien asks curiously at Helios.

"It depends on how strong of a spell that is cast to cause the girls to forget about their original life and to join in on the circus." Helios explains. "In all of my years as a priest for the Golden Crystal and the protector of dreams, I have never seen this in the works. But, just because I have never seen this in person doesn't mean that I will give up in finding the cure. We have already seen what the girls can do for their moves, minus Sailor Mars since we didn't get a chance to see her, so I think we should figure out next what to do for the other amazons. There will come a time when we have to fight them to get close to the girls." Before he could continue, there was a knock at the door downstairs and the boys peeked downstairs to investigate.

"Oh! You want to see Darien?" Serena's mother gleefully said to the two strangers at the door. "He is right up in my daughters bedroom. Please go easy on him, he is still a bit depressed that my daughter has gone on vacation." Darien looks at the strangers and his eyes just about shot wide open when he recognized one of the amazons at the door. What were they doing here?

"We will go easy on him." The man, who Darien has recognized to be Tiger's Eye said with a calm smile. "Thank you for letting us see him." With that the mother left to her kitchen and allows Tiger's Eye and Fish Eye to go and find Darien and Helios.

Darien couldn't help himself and met them halfway on the staircase. He tried to suppress his glare as he watches them for any sign of attack. Tiger's Eye saw this and gestured in a calm voice. "Relax, Darien. My friend and I are not here to pick a fight with you. We just want to talk. That's all."

"Did she set you up for this? To spy on me and make sure that I am not going back to the circus?" Darien grits his teeth and flexes his fists.

Fish Eye blinks her eyes a couple of times. "You are correct on that one. But what she doesn't know, we are going to keep it a secret. We came here especially to-" She collapses on her knees and puts up her hands in a begging position. "help you get us out of here! You have no idea of the nightmares we have faced with those girls in control! I can't bear to take it anymore!"

Helios cocks an eyebrow. "'Help you get out of there?' So I am guessing that you two were the ones who brainwashed the girls into being what they are. What do you expect to get from us if we help you?"

Tiger's Eye explains, embarrassed by Fish Eye's begging for the boys to have mercy on her, and a bit scared of what SerenSeren would do if she found out that they planned on disobeying her. "We were under orders by Queen Nehellenia to turn the girls into amazons during that night when they vanished. All what we can expect from you is to please spare us for we have done this awful thing to you two. I also propose that if you will allow us to please help you in breaking into the circus so that you can freely go and save your girls from the spell we have cast on them. However, if you ask for me and Fish Eye to come in there and help you, I am afraid that you will be on your own during that time, for if SerenSeren discovers that we have ignored her task she had for us, she will not hesitate to kill us and use our bodies like puppets for the show."

"Just like the queen and Zirconia!" Fish Eye wailed, the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Serena wouldn't dare kill you, would she?" Darien asks, listening.

"Only if she deems it necessary." Tiger's Eye said, traumatized as he told the boys all that had happened. "SerenSeren and her gang killed the queen and Zirconia without a second thought. Burned her body, stabbed her, drowned her and sucked out her life till she was nothing more than a rag-doll. I still remember how she screamed in agony over her newest creations killing her to get whatever they wanted. Zirconia didn't last long after that. Love's Eye brainwashed Hawk's Eye and the Amazon Quartet to keep them in line since they tried to attack her and the other Amazon Scouts. Fish Eye and I tried to make the best of the situation but it is just not the same. We are not even allowed to search for Pegasus!" He slammed his fist on the bed. "That was the whole reason of our existence, to find him!"

Helios glared at Tiger's Eye and sarcastically said, "Somebody get that boy a prize because he has already found what he is looking for. " He was satisfied to see that Tiger's Eye and Fish Eye dropped their mouths when he said that. "Don't you get any foolish ideas that bringing me to the circus will magically solve your problems, because it won't help you in getting out of the mess you have inflicted on yourselves. Besides, Sailor Moon did say that she will personally make me regret ever coming back to the circus."

"That will not be so hard since her moods change alongside the moon whenever it shines down on her." Tiger's Eye explained. "She depends on the changing phases of the moon to use it on her enemies. She can also see through people's dreams without needing her amazon ball. "

"Okay, so how does the moon change her emotions?" Darien asks.

"New moon makes her happy, crescent moon makes her show her disgust and anger, the gibbous moon will make her shut herself down and behave like a zombie, which I will say is pretty creepy if you stare at her too long when she is in that phase. The full moon makes her feel depressed."

Fish Eye intercedes while wiping away her tears. "We will give you more information when the time comes but I suggest you two go into Love's Eye's tent and free our friend Hawk's Eye and CereCere from her hypnosis spell."

"SerenSeren believes that we will be keeping our eyes on you so that you don't sneak into her circus again, so I think it would be best if you guys just meet us at the entrance of the tent and we will send you to the Hall of Mirrors where you can easily sneak by everyone without them noticing. No one in the Sailor Amazon group, thankfully, has even figured out how to get in there." Tiger's Eye states as he and Fish Eye begin to leave the room.

Helios stops them. "Wait! What can we do to free the girls from the spell you cast on them?"

Fish Eye shushes him. "Not here. We will tell you when you get to the Hall of Mirrors, okay? We don't want to attract SerenSeren's unwanted attention to how you guys are going to get in the tent."

"We also would like to beg your forgiveness for trying to find you Pegasus." Tiger's Eye bowed forward to Helios. When Helios remained silent, Tiger's Eye continued. "I know that we are not worthy to be of help to you, but if you ever have any mercy in letting me and my friends be spared, I will personally vow to forever stand with you to protect dreams."

"I would do the same if we are able to be free from this new Dead Moon Circus." Fish Eye adds as she and Tiger's Eye vanish inside of their portals, leaving the boys to think over about the deal that they made with the two amazons. "Don't be late when you come to the circus. Be at your earliest by 9:30 next evening. That is when all of the girls will be sound asleep."

"Do you think we should trust those guys, Helios?" Darien asks as soon as the amazons are gone.

Helios shakes his head. "I don't really know, but we don't have much of a choice do we? We have to find a way to get the girls back and those amazons are the key to our advantage. With their old masters out of the way, perhaps it might be best if I can gain their trust by giving them what they truly want."

Darien cocks an eyebrow. "What are you planning?"

"The Amazon Trio and the Amazon Quartet are not able to have dreams of their own ever since they were under Queen Nehellenia's watch. If I can give the trio and the quartet what they really want, then I can see whether their intentions are good or bad. If they really want their own dream mirrors and they would want to serve under my orders in Elysium, then I know that they are innocent and they were just following the wrong direction in their path. If they don't want it and they would rather destroy us, then we will not have anything to do with them."

"Just be careful when you do this Helios," Luna the cat warned softly as she took a peek at them from behind the closet. She, Artemis and Diana were planning on sticking around at the house just in case something bad happened to the parents while the boys are away to the circus. Luna would keep an eye on Serena's mother and her family along with Amy's parents while Artemis is watching over Mina's parents and Lita's parents. Diana had the easy job of keeping an eye on Rei's family. "It would do us no good if something happened to you while you are trying to rescue Sailor Moon. We will stay here and watch over the families. When you get the girls, send them back home so that we can try to help them regain their senses."

Darien nods. "Will do, Luna. Alright Helios, lets get ourselves ready for tomorrow night. We need to be ready for whatever Serena has in store for us."

XXXXXX

 _Chapter 3 is done and we will be going onto the girls in the next chapter and see what Darien and Helios are going to do for their plan to get the girls out with Fish Eye and Tiger's Eye's help._


	4. Freeing Love's Eye

Sailor Amazons

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Amazoness Scouts

By: Lovely girl 10

 _I have been asked about what time this story would take place in the 4th season of Sailor Moon and here is what I can explain. It occurs soon after episode 137(Phoney Fairy) and since this story I am dealing with is an alternate route in the fourth season when the girls become evil, lets just pretend that the other episodes that come afterword do not happen at all in this story. The latest power-up I could find on the Sailor Moon wiki leading to this event is Jupiter's Star Power makeup which was used for the last time in episode 134 (A Pegasus Page Turner)._

 _Onto the reviews:_

 _Annamae Tessaro- Thank you very much for your comments! I wanted to make sure that I have my new villains be more deadly and gruesome to the point where they overthrow Queen Nehellenia and take over the circus._

 _Androzani84- Thank you! I hope I impress you more with the story._

 ** _Remember that this story is just for an alternate reality in which the girls are turned into villains._**

XXXXXX

Chapter 4- Freeing Love's Eye

Darien and Helios met up with Fish Eye and Tiger's Eye at the entrance of the circus tent at exactly 9:30 at night. Darien was carrying his Tuxedo Mask disguise with him in his backpack while Helios took away his gold horn from on top of his head to make sure that the Golden Crystal was safely tucked away from the Amazon Scouts who would probably try to use its power against them. He didn't want that to happen so he put it away to where he thought it would be safe; in Elysium. He can always summon it back to him if he ever needed its power.

"You boys are ready to go inside of the tent and take down the girls?" Fish Eye asks them as she looks back inside of the tent to make sure no one was listening in on her and Tiger's Eye conversing with the boys.

"We have packed what weapons we can carry," Darien says, showing the roses he has supplied himself with. Fish Eye immediately shook her head at him.

"That will not be enough for you to inflict damage on them. The spells we have cast on them will make them more indestructible to your attacks. Fish Eye and I once tried to undo the spells, but it is irreversible. You will need something more deadlier than a rose. But, first before we give you your new items, allow us to give you some advice on what to do when you encounter Love's Eye." Tiger's Eye explains. "She is the chief hypnotist of the group and she speaks highly of breaking both the laws of man and marriage at the same time when she uses her mind control on her victims. You did see how she has the mask over her eyes? If she takes off her mask and shows you her eyes, you will be as good as dead. "

"What? Like how Medusa does when you look at her?" Darien asks in surprise. Upon a nod from Tiger's Eye, Darien shivered as he imagined how he and Helios are going to have to be careful when confronting her.

"What can you tell us about the others?" Helios asks, unfazed by Darien's shocked state.

Fish Eye replies. "Water's Eye can only use her knives or any other weapon she can get into her hands. She can't do any water attacks, which I think is pretty weird how she named herself Water's Eye without having any abilities with water, but she can communicate her thoughts with the others by touching the water. She is the professional knife thrower of the group so if you can get close to her without getting yourself killed, I suggest you get a very good shield on you so that you can protect yourself from her attacks. She will try to get behind you or throw her attacks in the air to make them aim toward you to get across your defenses. She never misses her targets. ReiRei is the fire dancer of the group and she will be a bit more tougher for you to get to since her fire protects her in all directions. She will burn you alive if you are not careful. LitaLita is the acrobat so she is more of the brawn of the group. She will use her arms or legs to catch you off guard. You need to be on your toes and cover your weak spots so that she can't hurt you badly. She does have plants for her other defense mechanism but she hardly needs them to help her."

"How about for Rini?" Helios' tone grew softer the moment he mentions her.

Tiger's Eye answers. "Her only ability is to unleash her voice like how a siren would to draw the sailors to their doom." Both Darien and Helios looked at each other and back at the amazons. The information wasn't very much to go on. While they are tethered to go and get Mina out of her brainwashed state there was something telling them inside of their minds that perhaps Amy would be a better first target on their list. Lita and Rei would be more tougher to get around so they will have to wait on those girls until they thin out the competition. Darien didn't want to go up against Serena again, for he didn't wish to hurt her in order to get her to snap out of her trance, not yet anyway.

"Perhaps I can make a spell to your mask prince so that you will be safe from Love's Eyes attacks." Helios said as he took the mask from Darien's pocket and waved some magic dust on the mask to make it seem more glittery in appearance. "We will have to deal with the others when we get to them." He then turned to the two Amazons in a stern glance. "If you really wish to leave behind your amazon life from the Dead Moon Circus, I will be happy to assist in making an offer to you. Do you wish to have dreams of your own?"

"I- uh, I don't really know what to say Pegasus." Fish Eye shyly looks away and plays with her fingers. A little blush forms in her cheeks.

"You mean to say that you will give us dreams if we go to your side?" Tiger's Eye asks, eyebrows raised in shock. "Um... It is a very kind offer. Honestly, we were created to never have dreams of our own. I don't know why Queen Nehellenia made it so for us, but we will take up on your offer as soon as you free Hawks Eye for us. If you desire our help, we will try to come to your aid for one of the Amazon Scouts. Perhaps the Amazon Quartet will be able to help you out as well when you free them. But I warn you to be on your guard against the Amazon Scouts, they are more dangerous than our precious lemures." Tiger's Eye then hands the two boys their new weapons; a circus whip, two spools of tightrope, a purple curtain for vanishing acts, and the old classic magic hat trick that the amazons placed as a spell on Darien's black hat. If he and Helios needed to disappear inside of the hat, it will hide them until they are out of dangers reach.

Darien changes himself into his Tuxedo Mask outfit quickly and tests out his new magic hat trick to see if it would work. He jumped into his hat and fit in there like a glove before he jumps back out safe and sound. He was still a bit unsure if Helios' magic on his mask would help protect him from Mina, but he will worry about that later. "Okay you two, lead us to where Love's Eye is located inside of the tent."

Both Fish Eye and Tiger's Eye pointed to where Love's Eye will most likely be hiding in the tent, right on the other side of the Hall of Mirrors on the left side. On the right is where Lita would be. Water's Eye and ReiRei are on the opposite side of the tent, preferring to stay among their toys inside of the circus playroom where the children would go to when they need to have a break from the entertainment. ReiRei usually hangs out in the circus ring as she sleeps with her fiery pet snake as her guard-dog and Water's Eye is in a private room to herself where she is surrounded by nothing but the water on the floor and her bed in the middle of it all. SerenSeren and RiniRini are in the center in their private bedroom where SerenSeren would work out the schedule and the new tricks that they were to perform.

Tuxedo Mask and Helios followed the Amazons advice and went inside of the Hall of Mirrors. Once they got to the point where they found Love's Eye's room, they decided to survey the room in case she put some traps that they had to watch out for.

Her room was decorated in a bright orange color, dark orange carpet on the floor and light orange on the walls. Her ceiling was filled with ticking clocks that were swinging back and forth. Just looking at them almost made Tuxedo Mask and Helios sick to their stomachs as they bypassed the clocks and moved on to see what over things Love's Eye had hidden away in her room.

"Hehehe! Looks like my job is not done for the night at all." Love's Eye's voice rang inside of the room as Tuxedo Mask and Helios turned around to see that she is right behind them, giving them a very genuine smile but her eyes spoke of hunger when she looked at them straight in the eye. "Did SerenSeren just give me you two as some sort of present for me to do as I please, or did you two come wandering in here on your own? Oh! I thought I recognized you from somewhere, you in the tuxedo." Her voice became soft and seductive when she turned her eyes to Tuxedo Mask. "I must apologize for creeping you out earlier in the show. I know that my suit is not acceptable in the eyes of many men, but that is just the way I can fish out the ones who want it and then I get rid of them like how I do it to the lemures. Anyway, silly old me! You must need to see some of my tricks up close and personal."

"You do any of that with me Mina, you will be bound to expect some tricks up in my sleeve." Tuxedo Mask warned as he slapped her hands away from him as if he would get burned.

"Oh my! How sloppy of me not to make sure that you behave in my domain." Love's Eye states this as she makes a move for her mask with her right hand. "Even though I don't have SerenSeren's ability to control people's moods," Tuxedo Mask thought he heard her muttering 'The blundering fool'. Perhaps she is jealous over Serena getting all of the attention to herself. " But I do get to use my own ability to control their wills by hypnosis." Before she could even take off the mask, Tuxedo Mask made his move to throw his rose right onto her hand, making her flinch back in pain over the thorns that have touched her skin.

As she was busy trying to bandage up her wounded hand, Tuxedo Mask and Helios fled behind the gigantic clock pegs just to try to hide from her, but the clocks turned around in their direction and slammed them out into the open. Tuxedo Mask kept his hand over his mask so that it would not fall off.

They both got back up on their feet as they survey the giant clock pegs, waiting until the right moment where they would slip in between the times they fly to the other side. Love's Eye made it her cue to take off her mask and her eyes changed from the blue color to a bright green one while her outer coloring of her eyes changed from white to a sickly yellow.

Helios quickly blocked his eyes and tried to keep his steps as steady as possible. Tuxedo Mask didn't need to worry about his eyes since that his mask with Helios' magic protected him from the vile gaze that Love's Eye was giving him. "Is that all you got Mina? Its gonna take a lot more than clocks and your eyesight to beat me." Tuxedo Mask said as he took off his hat and put his hand in there as if searching for something important in there.

Love's Eye cocked an eyebrow. "Now I see why SerenSeren didn't like you at all Tuxedo Boy, you called us by our less-than-intriguing-names from the past. Pssh! No wonder she couldn't stand it, saying those names hold nothing for us except for what we once were. Those pathetic girls you usually are fond of are no more Tuxedo Mask! We have taken their place and that is how its going to be whether you like it or not."

"Honestly, I prefer the happy, fun going, Sailor Venus instead of a pole dancer!" He insulted her as he slapped her across the face as hard as he could muster with the item he found inside of his hat. The shine of the mirror reflected the bright light onto Love's Eye's gaze and blinds her to the point where she shielded them. Both Helios and Tuxedo Mask made a break for it as they ganged up on her and pushed her down on the floor.

"Blast it all! You have cornered me into my own trap!" Love's Eye screeches in annoyance over her hypnosis spell while sneering at the boys who had fooled her into thinking that she had the best advantage on stage. She still shielded her eyes from the increasing pain she was going through when her spell backfired for her. "Very well then, if my show is to come into an end, I must do so properly with gusto. You boys are no match for Water's Eye. You will see, she has her defenses so well guarded not even a fish can swim around in her waters without setting off alarms."

Love's Eye cackled a bit at the boys confusion over what she said as she fell unconscious on the floor. Helios could see that something was off about her and made her dream mirror appear in front of him and Tuxedo Mask. The dream mirror was wrapped up tightly in bright orange ribbons, blocking the whole glass and the frame from showing itself.

"What do you think we should do Helios?" Tuxedo Mask asks as he tries to unwrap the ribbons, but was unable to because of how tight the wrapping was. He tried to put one of his roses sharp thorns to squeeze it underneath, but the ribbons snapped off the thorns on the stem of the rose.

"There is a counter spell I can do to make the ribbons come off, but I will have to take the girl to Elysium and do it properly from there." Helios says as he turns to where the unconscious bodies of Hawk's Eye and CereCere were on the floor further away from where Love's Eye was lying on the floor. He was still confused over the reason why Love's Eye kept them away from the battle while she was dealing with the intruders. Perhaps, Helios thought to himself, that Love's Eye felt that she was too confident on needing help from someone else and that would be the reason why she left them there. "I will take those two to Elysium with me and they can tell me how they managed to make her seem that way. I can feel that their hypnosis is waning so that will be a perfect time for me to get to work on freeing Sailor Venus from her brainwashing."

Tuxedo Mask nods his approval and tells Helios to be careful about it while he goes to the Mirror Hall to meet up with Tiger's Eye and Fish Eye on who they think should be their next target. Helios vanishes from the tent, taking with him Love's Eye, Hawk's Eye and CereCere so that he can patch them up on their injuries and help them recover from the spell that was cast on them.

XXXXX

Helios examined the ribbon wrapped dream mirror as he crouched down to his knees on the water. The water in Elysium is not very deep since that the water can only reach to his shoes. The soft chirps of the crickets and the tweets from the birds made him calm as he studies how the spell even worked its magic on the girl. Elysium was once on the verge of disappearing altogether when Queen Nehellenia was in control of the Dead Moon Circus, but since that her rule was over and that she is not bothering the people with their dreams, Helios' home was back to being brighter and more colorful than it was at the start. The land was back to normal, the trees have grown bigger and stronger, and the healing sensation from the water around his feet made him feel like it was good to be back home. He tried to unwrap the ribbons with his hands, but just as soon as he unwraps one, the ribbons wrap two more in its place. He tried using the fire to burn away the cloth, but when he did that the ribbons stayed untouched like it was just metal. He next tried using his Golden Crystal to destroy the ribbon encased dream mirror, but that didn't help him at all, since that the Golden Crystal usually got the job done within a second without harming the dream mirror in the process.

"Now I think I know what to do!" Helios snaps his fingers as a brilliant idea came to his head. "I must undo the ribbons on her dream mirror in ice. Maybe perhaps I can dose it with water, then freeze it and unwrap the ribbons immediately when they are frozen." With this idea in his head, he wondered if he will have to use the other girls' element powers to work against the curse that is inflicted on them by using someone else's magic. Since ribbons and cloth are more fragile in the water and ice, that was probably the only way he can think about getting the dream mirror out of its prison. He moved his left hand to grab a long thin knife and prepares himself to dunk the dream mirror in the water, holding it with his right hand to the side. He quickly pushes the mirror under the water for a couple of seconds and unleashes a dose of cold air to freeze the water around the mirror, next he pulls it up to let the ice do its job of cracking the cloth underneath. He snips off the first set of the ribbons. Before it could think about wrapping itself up again, Helios pulls some of them to the side and pushes his hand through the glass of the mirror. As he dug his hand through the glass, he could feel a small circular object his fingers are touching and pulled it out, seeing that it was one of those dead moon circus circles.

"So this is what was causing the trouble." He mutters as he used his Golden Crystal to smash the circle into bits and pieces until it was nothing but ash. This caused the spell on Sailor Venus to be broken and the magic holding over the girl changed her from her amazoness state to her regular orange nightgown she wore when she was in her bed. Her mask she had was gone and her eyes were back to normal.

Helios sighed in relief. "One down, a couple more to go. Now I should-" Before he could move to check and see if Hawk's Eye and CereCere were alright, someone grabbed him in the back and tried to strangle him. He could feel the strong hands trying to grasp onto his throat, but he changed quickly into his Pegasus form to kick whoever grabbed him to back off and switched back to his human form once again.

"Oh come on!" CereCere pouted while giving Helios her best puppy eye look to try to let her do what she wanted to him. "I just wanted to take you back to the circus for Queen Nehellenia! Why did you have to be so mean to me Pegasus."

"Did Love's Eye's spell make you forget that our own queen is dead CereCere?" Hawk's Eye said as he rubs his eyes. "No Queen Nehellenia means no more mission of getting Pegasus. Now we are just going to have to get rid of the Sailor Amazons as our main mission." He turns to Helios, looks him over from top to bottom and says. "Kids these days. So uncivilized in pouting on what they can and can't have." Helios couldn't help but agree on what he said.

"I didn't forget about how the Sailor Amazons we created turned against our queen Hawk's Eye!" CereCere exclaims as she tries to wrestle with her companion. "I just thought that with Pegasus in our grip that he could help us revive the queen and Zirconia to their full glory once we get rid of the scouts."

Hawk's Eye rolled his eyes at her thought. Sometimes her plans don't always work out in her favor. "You know fully well that we can't raise the dead CereCere. That is not in our job description."

"Which is why I am offering you two a new job," Helios inhaled a breath and said his piece. "One that doesn't involve you two in destroying the dreams and causing trouble for the people on Earth. Your comrades Tiger's Eye and Fish Eye have already agreed to my demands."

"Good! Sign me up because I don't want to spend another minute as a puppet of those Sailor Amazons and be their little toy." Hawk's Eye said as he stands up from the floor. "I want to make sure that they pay for what they have done to me."

Helios smiled in satisfaction over Hawk's Eyes dedication to switch to a new leaf. CereCere reluctantly agreed to join in on the cause as well for her to free her amazon sisters from the new enemy.

XXXXX

SerenSeren woke up from her sleep shouting to the heavens. "Love's Eye!" Her right hand outstretched as if she has just watched one of her friends disappearing into the ceiling where she could not follow. Her eyes watered over the thought of her friend being taken away from her as she clenches her fist and falls to the floor right next to her bed.

RiniRini, rubbed her eyes in confusion over what her mother was yelling about, and remained calm while her mother was raving to herself. "Why can't those boys just leave us alone?" SerenSeren asks to no one but herself as she walks over to the wall and begins walking sideways until she is upside down on the ceiling. "I cannot allow this to go on while we have work to do. They will pay for what they have done and they will learn that they should not mess with my new circus without the repercussions."

"Why worry about the boys?" RiniRini said in a monotonous voice. "They are not that important as how death is. If you want to get back at them, get them at where their loyalties lie in. Strike at the remaining Amazon Trio while they are alone and take one of them to use as leverage to make our point clear."

"Oh yes! How could I let that slip from my mind in my anger. Nicely done my daughter." SerenSeren cooed in happiness over the thought and went to hug her little dancer. "I know that sometimes I let anger get the best of me, but I am just so thankful that you are here with me to help me make this circus more amazing than before. Truly, you will be a fine leader of your own circus when you grow up." She stood up straight as she took a glass of water from her nightstand and dips her four fingers into the water leaving her thumb on the dry edge of the glass while the others were soaked.

"Water's Eye, when you receive this message, do me a favor and take one of the Amazon Trio to be our bait to catch the intruders who are in our circus." SerenSeren said as she projects her thoughts and plans into the water so that it will reach Water's Eye's domain where she will wake up from her bed and begin her mission as soon as the message is sent. "They will most likely go after the traitorous amazon for telling them of our schedule so use whatever you like as a means to teach them a lesson they won't forget. Let me know as soon as you finished them off." After the message was done, she took her fingers out of the water and threw the cup onto the floor, watching in amusement as the shattered glass in her mind was the blood and guts of the two boys who dared to disobey her commands.

"Time for you boys to scram and leave us alone." She giggled in mischief as she goes back to her bed and resumes her sleep alongside her daughter who is singing a song to herself about wanting death's embrace when it is far away.

XXXXX

Helios teleported back to the circus with Hawk's Eye and CereCere in tow as he searched in the Mirror Hall for his friends. He decided to leave Mina back at Elysium just to be sure that she is safe and hidden away from the other amazons who would try to take her back. After some searching, he found Tuxedo Mask with Tiger's Eye, but the male amazon looked like he had been through a rough time.

Tiger's Eye had some horrible wounds on his arms and legs, some of those wounds looked like they belonged to a knife that has been plunged repeatedly in his body. There was some bruises on his cheeks, eyes and his chest and they were a deep blue color. Tuxedo Mask was trying his best to clean up the blood from the cuts as he wipes some washcloths on him.

Hawk's Eye was horrified at this and went to help out his comrade. "What in blazes did you get yourself into Tiger's Eye?"

Tiger's Eye coughed a bit before he could speak. "They... took her... They took... Fish Eye to Water's Eyes... domain where she is to be killed for helping us. You guys gotta save her before it is too late."

XXXXX

 _Author's Note: Love's Eye is mostly a seducer and not a fighter so this makes her the easiest villain that Tuxedo Mask and Helios have faced so far in the story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in the next one._


	5. Watch out for the water

Sailor Amazons

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Sailor Amazons.

 _Hope you are ready for Water's Eye._

XXXXX

Chapter 5- Watch out for the water

"Hey Hawk's Eye, I thought you said that getting into Water's Eye's room would be a piece of cake, but all I see is a danger zone." CereCere said as she, Hawk's Eye and Tuxedo Mask take a peek inside of the room they were going to break into. Helios had told them to go ahead with that part of the mission without him as he had to take Tiger's Eye back to Elysium and heal up his wounds.

"She must know that we will try to break Fish Eye out of her prison. Where do you think she could be in here?" Tuxedo Mask asks as he studies the room. The room itself seemed to take on a outdoor theme of the ocean in the middle of nowhere with only two doors that are surrounded by sand that is touching the water; one door on the opposite end and the other door is where Tuxedo Mask and the other amazons are standing next to. There is also a tree surrounded by sand as well in the middle of the room. Where on Earth does Water's Eye take a nap after her long days on entertaining the citizens? It couldn't possibly be in the water, it didn't look very comfortable to sleep on, the water is only there to play around with while you would go swimming.

What could be on the other side of the door? Could that be her bedroom, or will it be a trap that she has set for him? Tuxedo Mask steps onto the water cautiously, only to jump back in shock when a flurry of knives has come out from the water to try and stab him. He calms down and tries to figure out a solution to get around the water without getting stabbed.

"You may think you have figured out how to get past my traps, but that will not save you when I am through with you." Water's Eye's voice echoes through the room. "I did promise SerenSeren that I will make sure to torture you as much as possible before you die by my hands."

"Curses!" Hawk's Eye grits his teeth as he looks around the area with Tuxedo Mask. "When I was hypnotized by Love's Eye I didn't really think that Water's Eye would be clever enough to use her brain to set up the traps. Now I think this is going to be more trickier than I thought."

"We go over the water. We don't go over the water." CereCere plucks a few petals from her pink flower as she tries to let the flower decide what they are to do.

Hawk's Eye rolls his eyes at the girl, muttering. "You know that doesn't usually work out for you CereCere."

"We don't go over the water. Aha! We can go over the water." CereCere exclaims in happiness as she holds up the petal. "We can use the flower platforms to get across the water."

"I don't think the flowers are going to work in our favor. Water's Eye might probably use one of her knife attacks to slice down the flowers before we even get one step in." Tuxedo Mask warns, earning a distraught look from the pink amazon.

"Oh dear!" She mutters softly as she finally realizes that it is not going to work. "I think I now remember how she always ruins my nicest flowers."

"So what do you propose we should do to get across Hawk's Eye?" Tuxedo Mask turns to him.

"I do have some fire power with me so I think I can use the fire to blast us a path out from the water." Hawk's Eye replies as he tells the others to stand back for a moment while he concentrates on summoning his magic. He blows a steam of fire in a straight line through the water, drying it up to a point where the water is turning into smoke. He goes ahead and does another one in a different angle, making some different shortcuts through the water. "This magic won't hold up for long so we need to get moving."

Tuxedo Mask and CereCere nod their heads and quickly follow Hawk's Eye on the paths where the water once was. At some points Tuxedo Mask was waiting for a brief moment on whether Water's Eye's knives might come out of the dried up path and attack him, but once he found out that she can't reach him once the water is gone he figured that he and his companions are safe for the time being.

Tuxedo Mask and the two amazons went straight into the next tent, seeing that Fish Eye is strapped tightly on a spinning wheel with a hypnotized PallaPalla holding onto the edge. Some knives were lodged closely next to her legs and her hands. One knife was right next to her neck, it looked like the weapon missed her throat by a mere inch. Far off in the distance there was Water's Eye looking down into the water in a zombie-like trance, her lower calves were touching the water as she slowly played with a knife in her hand, tracing something.

Then Water's Eye took notice of Tuxedo Mask and the amazons next to him, giving him a calculated look and from the way that they can see it she is not showing any emotions. No anger for getting past her traps. No shock at seeing them here. Nothing. She seems to have an attitude of a computer, always doing things that the person asks for her to do and she does it without concern.

"SerenSeren had yapped about two strange men running around and taking away our crew members and you expect me to believe that you people are the culprits. Pitiful that your quest is going to have to be cut short." Water's Eye said as she stands up straight, looking at them dead in the eyes.

"Amy I know you can hear me," Tuxedo Mask shouted at her on top of his lungs, feeling aggravated over the brainwashing done to her. "You need to fight back against the spell cast on you!"

"Don't you see? The Amy you speak of is no more. There is only me with my knives in the Dead Moon Circus and I intend to stay like this for a long time until my death." Water's Eye shook her head at him, giving off no emotion. "When will it take for you and your foolish friends to realize that we, the Amazon Scouts, do not want to be brought back away from our dreams of joining the circus. All what SerenSeren wanted was for us to be left in peace and to continue looking through other peoples dreams while she is in control of the circus. And if she wants peace to be in the form of your death, so be it."

She raises her left hand and silently commands PallaPalla to block the exit where Tuxedo Mask and the amazons came from. "As you can see, resistance is futile. So you will join the other puppets that could not hold onto life anymore."

Water's Eye began to swing her one knife forward in one strike to stab Tuxedo Mask in his heart, however with the magic hat that Tiger's Eye and Fish Eye had given him he was able to block that attack and make it disappear. This didn't worry Water's Eye one bit and she made another knife appear in her hand and she swings it like she did before, only Hawk's Eye managed to blow a flash of fire right in its way and disintegrates it.

Water's Eye didn't bat an eye as she puts her left hand behind her back to find something of importance. "Hmph! Those were my last knives I had in my possession. If you hadn't come by earlier, I would have used those to finally kill the amazon traitor I have as my toy." She pulls out one chainsaw and she just looks at it with her eyes narrowed in a 'not impressed' look. "I was hoping for one of my flaming torches, but a chainsaw will do much more damage." She knows that her scatterbrained mind sometimes makes a terrible habit of switching around her weaponry.

She grabs the string on the chainsaw and tries to make it get started but finds that it doesn't want to do its job. Without complaining, she makes herself work on it again and again and again but no matter how many times she does it, it won't work.

Tuxedo Mask, Hawk's Eye and CereCere saw this and thought that this would be a good chance for them to get to her. But as soon as they got close, Water's Eye swings her chainsaw into the air while pulling the string and finally gets it to work. The chainsaw flies down in a fast pace, aiming right for Tuxedo Mask and Hawk's Eye. "Watch out!" CereCere calls out and pushes the boys out of the way, losing her yellow amazon ball in the process. The ball met a more unfortunate fate as the chainsaw effortlessly slices the ball in half like it was nothing but paper. The ball then vanishes and CereCere could feel that the magic keeping her immortal in the form of a child was fading, but she didn't mind this.

Water's Eye then uses her chance to bring out right knives that are clasped between her fingers and she sends them skyrocketing toward the top of the tent and then stands back as she watches them rain down on top of her enemies.

"Fire shield." Hawk's Eye commands his magic to form a barrier around him and his friends as the flames took down the knives that tried to break through it. He then sends a wave of fire into the water and begins to turn up the heat on Water's Eye, making her fidget her feet frantically for a spot to stop the burning sensation on her shoes.

CereCere then takes it upon herself to grab onto the motionless PallaPalla and uses her to swing into Water's Eye to push her to the side. "Why would you use the girl like that CereCere?" Tuxedo Mask asks, a little bit worried for the small blue amazon.

"This is not the first time I have used one of my girls to do a circus trick." CereCere told him. By now, the hypnotized PallaPalla was beginning to move and pulls on CereCere's hair very tightly in her grip, trying to get her to stop bugging Water's Eye. "Ouch! You better quit that PallaPalla, otherwise I am going to have to take away your dolls."

Tuxedo Mask could see that the pink amazon is going to be busy with her charge so he had to think up something to corner the brainwashed Sailor Scout. An idea came into his head as he whispers the plan to Hawk's Eye. "Hey Hawk's Eye, can you use your little traps to hold the girl while we knock some sense into her?"

"That could work." Hawk's Eye had almost forgotten about the Amazon Trio's little trick they did in order to find the dream mirrors. With this in mind, he hands Tuxedo Mask his magic cloth to keep the platform invisible until he reveals it to the brainwashed Sailor Scout, uttering quietly 'One' and it comes up right behind the man. Tuxedo Mask quickly puts the cloth over it to keep Water's Eye from seeing the platform.

"You guys better have a good plan because I don't know how much longer I can hold off PallaPalla!" CereCere screeched as she and PallaPalla are in a vicious cat fight.

"My chances of stopping you are now positive." Water's Eye says as she takes out another knife and holds it out in front of her, imagining how good it would feel for her to slit the men's throats. "Your silly little quest to retrieve what you have lost has now come to a close."

Hawk's Eye makes his platform with the cloth hanging above it go down in the water and he moves it underneath the girl in the water to have it stand right behind her. He had to make sure that it was quiet enough so that she can't hear it. "One." He whispers under his breath as the platform slowly comes up and the cloth stays on top. Then he shouts. "And two!"

Just like that, the metal straps quickly wrapped themselves on Water's Eye's wrists and her ankles. She stumbled a bit from the force of the platform grabbing onto her and she loses her grip on the knife, watching as it vanished into the water. "What is this atrocity?!" For the first time in this fight, Hawk's Eye and Tuxedo Mask could see that Water's Eye is shaking with fear.

"Your one way ticket to freedom from the spell that's on you." Tuxedo Mask said as he takes away the cloth and reveals the platform she is strapped into.

"Just leave us alone!" She cries out, some tears are forming in her eyes but she is trying to not show her depressed state.

"Sorry to say this but you are not going anywhere." Hawk's Eye said as he utters the one number that usually takes most of his victims energy when he wants to reveal the dream mirror. "Three!"

The force of his magic is sucking away her energy to fight back, but surprisingly to Tuxedo Mask, no dream mirror appeared before them. He turned to Hawk's Eye and asked him what was going on, to which Hawk's Eye shrugs and answers. "I have decided to try out something new with this trick. If I don't want to reveal a dream mirror when I say three, my magic will just suck away the remaining energy of my victim and will not reveal the mirror. In this way we can take Water's Eye back to Pegasus and free her from her brainwashed state."

"For some strange reason I like the way you think Hawk's Eye. At least Amy will return to normal soon." Tuxedo Mask sighed in relief and smiled at the amazon boy.

"This just doesn't add up. A no good person like you, beating a well versed fighter like me?" Water's Eye chokes up as she tries not to cry, her eyes getting watery as Hawk's Eye lowers the platform and she lies down on the water around her. The water sinks into the ground, drying up. "You want you Sailor Scouts that badly? You are going to have to face off with LitaLita, and believe me when I say this. You need to step up on your martial arts skills." She faints from exhaustion as Tuxedo Mask, Hawk's Eye and CereCere look on. Tuxedo Mask goes over to the unconscious girl while CereCere checks up on her friend PallaPalla who had fainted from the fight and Hawk's Eye works on the spinning target wheel to get Fish Eye off of the torture device.

Fish Eye embraces Hawk's Eye as soon as she got free, crying into his chest. "I'm so glad that is over."

"CereCere? What are we doing here?" PallaPalla asks in a dazed mood. The little blue amazon looked like she just woke up from a good night rest.

"Its a long story PallaPalla," CereCere says as she picks the girl up by pulling on her arms. "Right now we need to get Sailor Mercury back to who she once was. Pegasus needs the quickest way to release the girl from the spell we placed on her."

"Oh no need to worry. Queen Nehellenia will be able to do that without Pegasus!" PallaPalla said in a cheerful voice, waving off CereCere's suggestion.

"Queen Nehellenia is dead PallaPalla, so we need your help to get Sailor Mercury back to normal. Now where is that book?" Fish Eye grumbles as she goes through her list of books until she finds the spell book she and PallaPalla had at the beginning. "Here it is! The best way to get rid of the spell we placed on Sailor Mercury we need to have some fire to burn off the black circle that I put on top of her dream mirror."

"But we don't have any fire in our possession. How are we suppose to do it?" Hawk's Eye sulks as he wishes that Tiger's Eye and Helios would get here to retrieve them.

"Tuxedo Mask and I have gone through a portal before from Elysium to get back to the tent, we can go back the same way." Fish Eye said as she makes a portal to take her and the others back to Elysium. Hawk's Eye grabs onto the sleeping form of Water's Eye and jumps into the portal with Fish Eye following after him. CereCere and PallaPalla jump in afterword and Tuxedo Mask was the last one to jump in the portal before it vanishes behind him.

It took a while to safely extract the black circle from Sailor Mercury's dream mirror, but thankfully with Fish Eye's help in figuring out what to do to break the spell Helios manages to burn the circle right off of the dream mirror. It broke into millions of tiny pieces and it fell into the water. The dream mirror was returned to Sailor Mercury's body as Helios lets the girl sleep peacefully alongside the sleeping form of Sailor Venus.

Two Sailor Scouts are back, four more to go.

XXXXX

See you in the next chapter! I will also be working on the next three chapters starting from here on out. I hope you enjoyed this one.


End file.
